Destino
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Una humana, un vampiro, un hombre lobo, caos total...¿Que sucederá? sigue leyendo...¿dejará Jake k Bella sea feliz? ¿Logrará la eternidad Bella junto a Edward? :D
1. Mi querido Lobo

¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí de nuevo con un fic Edward & Bella

He leído muchos fics de Twilight, todos hermosos, y me dije, ¿Por qué no?

Por cierto que mi nueva **diosa personal** sin desbancar a J.k, es **Stephenie Meyer**, desde que descubrí Crepúsculo, me volvía adicta a **Edward** **Cullen** y las aventuras de **Bella Swan**

¡Que libros tan maravillosos!

**Summary:** Es como Bella se siente después de que Edward tomara la decisión de dejarla y su indecisión acerca de lo que siente por Jake

¿Qué pasaría si después de todo, un licántropo ganara su corazón?

**Disclaimer:** Si, lo sé, nada me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes, solo mi imaginación me pertenece

Besos: LynnCullen

Nota: Este es la parte I, desde el punto de vista de Bella

La segunda parte es desde el punto de vista de Edward…

Que se diviertan y muchos reviews….y si no, solo lean…

"_**¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que continúe latiendo?"**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

**Mi querido Lobo**

_**Pensamientos de**__** Bella**_

_Que no le convenía__…_

_Que no me quería…_

_Que no hiciera__ nada desesperado o estúpido…_

_Que sería__ como si "él" nunca hubiese existido…_

_Que mi memoria__ era __un auténtico colador…_

_Que a nosotros los pobres mortales, los humanos, __que __el tiempo curaría mis heridas…_

_Que él no olvidaría__, pero que, los de su clase, se distraían con suma facilidad…_

_Y como deseé en ese momento, poder distraerme con la misma facilidad que él, olvidarlo como si hubiese sido uno más en mi inexistente lista de novios…_

_Claro, que divertida distracción había resultado ser la estúpida de Bella…_

Las traicioneras lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas más pálidas de lo normal, pero no, los días de sufrir como una zombie, habían terminado…

Bueno, pues el tiempo se había encargado no solo de mis heridas, no físicas pero si psicológicas, sino también de cambiarme a mí, a la insegura y torpe Bella Swan

No soy la misma que él dejo, no puedo, ya no, pero tampoco soy tan diferente, solo soy yo, el mismo empaque, pero con cierto grado de ¿Madurez? O ¿Amargura?, quizá un poco de las dos…

-¿Bella? ¿Estas lista? Me pregunto una familiar voz ronca desde la cocina de mi casa

-Ya voy…grité desde mi cuarto mientras terminaba de ponerme mi traje

En la calmada Forks, donde nunca sucedía nada, los chicos de La Push habían organizado un torneo de carreras en moto y como no, yo participaba, ahora amaba los deportes de alto riesgo, desde salto del acantilado, salto en moto, salto de paracaídas, alpinismo…cualquier cosa llena de adrenalina… y no era como antes, cuando lo hacía para oír la voz de Edward….

Sí, ahora hasta podía decir su nombre en voz alta sin que me doliera…

El rostro de Charlie, entre enfadado y divertido me observaba al pie de la escalera, en sus brazos tenía una ramo de ¿rosas?

Bueno, por el gesto intuí que Charlie había aceptado mi participación en lo que el denominaba "mi suicidio personal"

-¿Lista Bella? Fue todo lo que dijo Charlie

-Oh Charlie, no pongas esa cara (había que verlo, parecía hasta que tenía ganas de llorar), Jake estará detrás de mí en todo momento

-Tenlo por seguro dijo Jake con esa sonrisa lobuna suya que hacía que me dieran ganas de abrazarlo

Parecía que todo Forks, -al menos mis amigos- estaban ahí, en esa carretera que llevaba al acantilado.

Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela, Eric e incluso Lauren….

Por parte de Jake estaban Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry y Jared, cada uno montado en su respectiva moto y como siempre, causando sensación por lo enormes que parecían…

Sonreí, muchas veces pensé que les habían dado crecilac…

-Buenas tardes a la hermosa gente de La Push por organizar este evento aquí en la sosa Forks, ya saben, cascos puestos….- era la voz de Mike, que se veía orgulloso ahí arriba de un par de enormes tambos de aluminio todos oxidados y con un altavoz en mano- seguro que lo había tomado "prestado" del instituto…

La carrera iba a comenzar, cien metros planos, unas cuantas acrobacias en el aire, llegar a la meta improvisada, tomar una pluma de águila y volver a donde habíamos iniciado, ¿fácil no?

Casco en mano, lista para ponérmelo, sentí esa sensación de que uno está siendo observada, y diez meses antes, me hubiera puesto como loca a buscarlo a _él_, segura de que esa sensación solo significaría que él había vuelto y me buscaba…

Bah, tan solo era la adrenalina de comenzar, solo eso…

Los gritos de emoción y de frustración se dejaban oír al máximo, unos celebraban y otros se limitaban a refunfuñar, era inútil apostar contra Bella Swan, que últimamente ganaba siempre las carreras de alto riesgo…

Con una sonrisa en mi cara, llegue montada en mi moto a donde estaban mis amigos, casi al instante de quitarme el casco, Jake se fue sobre mí…

-Felicidades Bella dijo Jake mientras me alzaba en sus brazos y me daba miles de vueltas

¿Qué podía hacer yo sino abrazarle, esconder mi rostro en su pecho y reír como una chiquilla libre de preocupaciones?

-Estuviste maravillosa, sabía que ganarías me dijo Jake al oído

-Basta….Jake… ¡Bájame que me estoy mareando! Dije riendo

En el momento en que se detuvo, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos…

El beso fue lento, dulce, tímido, era como si Jake en ese beso, me demostrara todos los sentimientos que albergaba hacia mí..

-Uhhhh comenzaron a aullar en son de broma la pandilla de Jake

Él, que había estado para mí cuando yo no era la mitad de lo que era ahora, que me había tenido paciencia, que me protegía, que me hacía feliz, que había logrado que volviera a tratar de ser yo, el se merecía mi corazón, o lo que quedara de él… y sin pensarlo más, le devolví el beso hasta que lo sentí tensarse…

Detuve el beso para ver que pasaba…

_Ahí, con su volvo plateado estacionado a unos metros, estaba él…_

_Su cabello castaño claro despeinado como siempre pero sin lucir mal, revoloteaba con la suave brisa que se dejaba sentir esa tarde, vestía una camisa polo negra al igual que pantalones negros, incluso sus mocasines eran negros, se veía guapo, su palidez, sonreía pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, que podía ver, estaban negros como una noche sin estrellas_

_Sentí gruñir a Jake _

-¿Qué hace él aquí? Pregunto Jake con los dientes cerrados

-No tengo la menor idea – y esto era verdad – ¿Qué hacía Edward ahí? ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿No que no volvería?

-¿Nos deshacemos de él Jake? Pregunto Embry con una sonrisa perversa

-No, nadie se deshará de nadie,- me volví a mirar a Jake – dame unos minutos con él ¿sí?

-Diez minutos dijo Jake

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunté

-Vaya Bella, a mi también me da gusto volverte a ver dijo el sonriendo

Me pase las manos por el pelo que en ese momento lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta

-Veo que eres buena con las motos, y mírate, ahora llevas el pelo sujeto, ¿hay algún cambio más Bella? Preguntó Edward con voz tranquila

-Lo siento Edward, pero como veras, las cosas cambian, el mundo sigue girando y yo seguí mi vida como tú querías, ¿recuerdas? - ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando?

-Pero jamás te dije que te relacionaras con una panda de jóvenes licántropos, ¿es que quieres morirte? Me dijo con sus ojos enfadados

-Eso no te importa ¿o sí? Me dejaste, me dijiste que no me querías, entonces ¿Por qué ha de importarte lo que yo haga o con quién me junte? Y a todo esto, ¿como sabes lo de ellos?

-Los huelo Bella, al igual que seguí tu rastro y me encuentro con que te estas jugando la vida haciendo estúpidas acrobacias en una moto oxidada, ¿podrías siquiera comprarte una mejor? Dijo Edward ahora visiblemente enfadado

-Lo siento Edward, pero no todos tenemos una cuenta bancaria ilimitada, y mejor será que te vayas

Me volví, ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir…

No había dado un solo paso cuando…

-Bella, te amo, volví por ti, te deje por razones que creía importantes, por salvar tu vida, por favor…dijo una apenas audible voz de Edward

_¿Cuántas veces no soñé estúpidamente yo con esa escena? Cientos, miles de veces, y en todas yo me arrojaba a sus brazos y vivíamos felices, ¿Acaso Edward creía que con un te amo se resolvía todo? Ahora no me conocía, ahora no sabía que yo había cambiado…_

_Y de pronto vi el rostro de Jake, su rostro estaba triste, casi con una mueca de dolor... ¿Porque mi Jake sufría?_

Me volví lentamente

-Cuando me dejaste, creí morir, me volví una zombie, no tenía motivos para vivir, hice una y mil cosas estúpidas, pero siempre, durante mis ratos de idiotez, hubo alguien que me cuido, que me hizo ver que no todo era blanco o negro, sino que había más tonalidades que descubrir, y ahora, realmente no quiero saber tus razones, que muy al fin tuyas las respeto, pero no esperes que me arroje a tus brazos, me duele, pero no puedo, no ahora, ahora estoy con Jake, solo te deseo lo que tú en un momento me deseaste, se feliz y cuídate mucho….

Adiós Edward

Caminé hacia Jake, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

_Que duro era decir adiós, pero como una vez me dijo él, lo mejor era una ruptura limpia__, lloraba porque con ese adiós, cerraba una vieja herida, pero también lloraba porque al fin, después de todo, me di cuenta la falta que me hacía Jake, que después de mi estado constante de indecisión, me di cuenta que amaba a Jake…_

Jake me recibió entre sus fuertes brazos y me sostuvo, porque sentí que mis piernas no me sostenían

-¿Te vas Bella? ¿Es eso por lo que lloras? Lo entiendo, pero no llores mi niña, no más, se que él siempre estuvo en tu mente, fui un idiota al creer que podías amarme como yo te amo a ti, pero tranquila, podemos aún ser amigos, jamás te dejaré…

Yo lo vi y rompí en un llanto desesperado…

Era de esperarse que los chicos de mi colegio se hubieran retirado ya y solo quedaban las motos de la pandilla de Jake, esperándolo a unos metros…

-Oh, Jake, lo siento…conseguí decir

-No lo hagas Bella, no digas adiós…dijo Jake mientras trataba de sonreír

-No, Jake, basta…deja de decir babosadas, no me dejes, te amo…dije en voz baja

-Repite eso dijo Jake

-Te amo…

-¿Y el chupasangre? Preguntó Jake

-Él es mi pasado, pero tú Jake, eres mi presente y espero que mi futuro…

No pudo continuar, él se acercó hasta quedar pegado a ella y él la besaba con fiereza, como un animal salvaje.

-Estás aquí, conmigo, Bella, mi Bella.

-Sí…y no te dejaré…

-No Bella, yo no dejaré que me dejes, anda, vamos, se hace tarde y Charlie tiene que saber las buenas noticias…

Ambos se montaron en sus respectivas motos y partieron a casa de Charlie

Más tarde en el porche de la casa de Charlie, él la beso otra vez, en esta ocasión, tomándose su tiempo para seducirla con la lengua y con las manos, Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró, ajena a un par de ojos tristes que la miraban y sentían que su corazón volvía a morir una vez más después de casi un siglo, sabiendo que jamás volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Terminé, si…me gustó escribirla, jamás, no lo concibo en mi mente, no puedo ver a Jake con Bella, para mí, y espero que sea así, espero que Bella se vuelva vampiro y se quede con Edward, pero una amiga me reto a hacer un Bella & Jake y lo hice…aki termina la primera part…

Aja, ¿les gustó?

Ciao

**Lynn Cullen**

Por cierto, les recomiendo que se pasen a opinar en mis foros…

de Pasiones Prohibidas, para todas las parejas tremenda y escandalosamente prohibidas

sobre mi nuevo tormento: Edward y Bella

Pero, ¿Qué sucederá con el dulce Jake?

"_**Nuestro amor también existe en el silencio".-**_


	2. Un ángel enamorado

¡¡¡Hola!!! Volví de nuevo con la segunda parte, ahora leeremos como se siente nuestro guapísimo Edward

Vuelvo a poner en alto a mi nueva **diosa personal,** sin desbancar a J.k, es **Stephenie Meyer**, desde que descubrí Crepúsculo, me volvía adicta a **Edward****Cullen** y las aventuras de **Bella Swan**

¡Que libros tan maravillosos!

**Summary:** Es como se siente Edward después de volver de su autoexilio lejos de Bella, que seguro de su amor por ella vuelve a Forks, y jugándose el todo por el todo, cree que Bella aún lo espera y que lo sigue amando…¿Cómo le sentara a Edward ver a _**Bella**_, _**su Bella**_, en brazos de un asqueroso licántropo?

**Disclaimer:** Si, lo sé, nada me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes, solo mi imaginación me pertenece

Besos: LynnCullen

Nota: Este es la parte II, desde el punto de vista de Edward

Solo son dos Capítulos, no más…así que aquí se termina, por él momento…después escribiré más acerca de esta hermosa pareja _**Bella & **_**Edward**

Que se diviertan y muchos reviews….y si no, solo lean…

Otra nota: no pude evitar pensar en mi historia cuando escuchaba la canción: "Your Guardian Angel" del grupo The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, se las recomiendo en versión normal y acústica, esta fenomenal, es la que aparecerá en este capítulo…

"_**¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que continúe latiendo?"**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Un Ángel enamorado

_**Pensamientos de Edward**_

_Su voz quebrada por el llanto resonada en mi mente aún, como si de un eco brutal y cruel se tratara, su hermoso rostro surcado de lágrimas y su voz llena de ira contenida aún me perseguía…_

"_**Cuando me dejaste, creí morir, me volví una zombie, no tenía motivos para vivir, hice una y mil cosas estúpidas, pero siempre, durante mis ratos de idiotez, hubo alguien que me cuido, que me hizo ver que no todo era blanco o negro, sino que había más tonalidades que descubrir, y ahora, realmente no quiero saber tus razones, que muy al fin tuyas las respeto, pero no esperes que me arroje a tus brazos, me duele, pero no puedo, no ahora, ahora estoy con Jake, solo te deseo lo que tú en un momento me deseaste, se feliz y cuídate mucho…."**_

"_**Adiós Edward"… "Adiós Edward"**_

_Estoy seguro__ que si pudiera dormir, hubiese sido inútil, porque era seguro que me hubiera despertado llorando, aún molesto por las pesadillas de ella besándolo a él…_

_Inhalo una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo¿Quién lo viera?_

_Su vaso de Vodka con hielo aún seguía en la mesilla al lado de su sofá color marrón…_

_¡Como deseaba poder llorar! Tal vez así, lograría sacar todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía…_

_Su mesa color plateada donde tenía su colección de música de los años 70´s estaba casi doblada por los golpes propinadas de la mano de Edward…la pared tenía la forma de un par de puños, señal de la furia del vampiro…_

_Aún llevaba sus mocasines puestos, ahí, recostado en el sofá y con la mirada perdida, así lo encontró la dulce Alice_

-Ese cigarrillo te va a matar dijo con ironía la chica mientras hacía a un lado los pies de Edward y se sentaba en el sofá

-Supongo que es la broma de la noche ¿no? Pregunto un malhumorado vampiro

-Vamos, te dije que no era sensato volver, mis visiones me dijeron que…

Pero fue interrumpida por un hosco Edward

-Tus visiones no son seguras en un cien por ciento hermanita…

-Pero esta ves si resultaron ciertas y no sabes como me duele verte así Ed, pero…

-Alice, si me soltarás una vez más un estúpido "te lo dije", mejor que no digas nada y sin más preámbulo se tomo el vaso de vodka de un golpe

Alice lo observó, su cabello negro lo llevaba sujeto por diminutos moños color rosa, el día había sido del color rosa, por lo que su palidez resaltaba aún más al llevar un pequeño short rosa mexicano y un top del mismo color, cierto que sus visiones no eran del todo seguras, pero esta vez había sido la única excepción…

-¿Sabes algo hermanito? Dijo Alice

-No quiero mirar tu mente, así que supongo que estás a punto de decírmelo ¿verdad? Dijo el chico

-Es una fortuna que no podamos morir de los placeres mundano Ed, sino, estarías en medio de una congestión alcohólica ¡Eh! Dijo Alice con desaprobación al ver que ya casi no quedaba Vodka en la botella azul…

Aún recordaba ver a su dulce amiga dando un cambio radical, desapareciendo de su radar por cinco minutos y luego verla diciéndole a Charlie que amaba a un tal Jake

Ahora sabía que el tal Jake era un licántropo y que esa era la razón por la que había perdido de vista a Bella…

Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, Jasper quería salir a "cenar" y ella lo acompañaría gustosa…

_¿Por qué era un necio¿Por qué no comprendía que ella había decidido ser feliz?_

"_Porque es feliz y no es contigo"….se dijo_

_Seguía en la misma posición una hora después en su sofá…recordando como los había visto_

_Aún no sabía porque demonios la había seguido…oculto como un ladrón a unos metros de la casa de Charlie…_

_Había visto como ese perro la tenía entre sus brazos…_

_Cuando ella debería haber estado en sus brazos, juntos, como antes…_

_Antes…._

_Vio como su Bella abrazaba con fuerza a ese maldito bastardo y suspiraba, ajena a un par de ojos tristes, los suyos, que la miraba y sentía que su corazón volvía a morir una vez más después de casi un siglo, sabiendo que jamás volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, que jamás volvería a compartir sus besos…_

_Tenía que verla, solo una vez, solo una última vez…_

-Me voy amor mío¿Paso por ti mañana? Preguntó Jake

-No, Jess lo hará, recuerda que es sábado de chicas

-Mmm, bueno, supongo que sobreviviré…

-Estoy segura que lo harás…

Jake le tomó la barbilla y se inclinó a besarla con suavidad…

-Dulces sueños Bella…

Unos minutos después, solo se veía el humo que había dejado la moto de Jake…

Entro lentamente, ya eran pasadas las once y su padre hacía horas se había ido a dormir, lo menos que deseaba era despertarlo…

Se duchó y después de lavarse los dientes y secado el cabello, se puso su vieja pijama, aquella que tenía la blusa llena de huecos y los pantalones descoloridos…

Recostada en su cama, debajo de su desgastado edredón, recordó con tristeza a él, a Edward…

¿Por qué había vuelto¿Por qué la había dejado¿Por qué regresaba diciéndole que aún la amaba?

Le dolía el corazón de forma insospechada, nuevamente, pero era una adulta ¿no?

Ya decidiste Bella, no puedes dar marcha atrás se dijo mientras gruesas y traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas…

Estiró su mano y apagó su lamparita, era hora de dormir…

**When I see your smile  
tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.**

**(Cuando veo tu sonrisa, lágrimas corren por mi cara, no puedo reponerme)  
**

_Tú ventana, como siempre, estaba abierta, no me fue difícil entrar, conocía el camino tan bien, incluso dormías dejando libre esa lado que antes ocupaba yo_

_Que hermosa eres, en verdad¿Cómo fui tan estúpido al dejarte? Incluso dormida sonríes ¿en quien pensarás? Levemente, y sin hacer el menor ruido me recuesto junto a ti, como antes lo hacía…_

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.  
(Y ahora q soy fuerte, he comprendido como este mundo se vuelve frío y atraviesa mi alma, y se que encontrare dentro de mi que puedo ser el único)**

_Trato de ser fuerte__, pero la eternidad duele sin ti y el frío de tu adiós resquebrajo mi despedazada alma o lo que quedaba de ella, se que soy el único para ti, pero eso, solo lo se yo, ahora tú jamás serás mía, no caminaremos juntos nunca más…_

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
(Nunca te dejare caer, me levantare contigo siempre, estaré ahí por ti, a pesar de todo, aún cuando salvarte me mande al cielo)**

_Pero no temas, no te dejaré, seré siempre tu ángel, siempre ahí, siempre para ti, aunque no lo quieras, siempre en la sombra, ese es mi lugar ahora, cuidándote hasta el final de tus días, aunque no me quieras, aunque seas feliz y no sea conmigo, Por qué te pedí que fueras feliz¿cierto? Y ahora debo reconocer mis palabras…_

**It's ok, It's ok, It's ok   
(Está bien, Está bien, Está bien)**

_Siempre estaré cerca de ti, vendré todas las noches que pueda, a velar tu sueño, a ver lo que fue mío y que nunca volverá, mi pedacito de cielo personal, mi marca de heroína…_

**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one.  
(Las estaciones están cambiando, y las olas chocando, y las estrellas están cayendo, todas por nosotros, los días son largos y las noches cortas, puedo demostrarte que seré el único)  
**

_El tiempo pasará, los días cambiarán, pasaran días, meses, años, jamás podré sacarte de mí, los días serán eternos y las noches serán crueles, no brillarán para mí nunca más las estrellas, viviré de nuevo en mi oscuridad, todo por mi estupidez, por no haber luchado contra ese miedo infernal que se apropió de mí en ese entonces…_

**Cause you're my  
you're my, my  
my true love  
my whole heart  
please don't throw that away.**

**(Porque tú eres, Tú eres, Tú eres, mi amor verdadero, todo mi corazón por favor no desaproveches eso)**

_Me enamoré por primera vez, y como duele, si mi corazón hubiera latido, volvería a morir, una y otra vez, se que no habrá nadie como tú, te grabaste tan dentro mío como si te hubieran cincelado con fuego, pero el que desaprovecho todo tú amor fui yo, y ahora tengo que "vivir" con mis consecuencias…_

**Cause I'm here, for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay, stay.**

**(Por que estoy aquí, por ti, por favor no te vallas, por favor dime que te quedaras, quédate)**

_Sí, me quedaré, porque no concibo la vida sin ti, no importa verte sin que puedas verme, serás mía solo de ese modo, solo te pido que seas paciente, que no me corras de tu lado, que aunque sea me recuerdes, que no me tires al olvido…ojala despertaras y me dijeras que me amas, que me dijeras que no me fuera, y no lo haría, me quedaría…_

**Use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and I know I'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray.  
(Úsame como quieras, tira de mi cadena solo para deleitarte y se que estaré bien aunque mis cielos se vuelvan gris)**

_Solo sonríe Bella, no lo olvides, no importa que no estés junto a mí, no importa que solo dormida puedas ser mía, por ti iría hasta el mismo infierno….pero que digo, estoy en el infierno, sin ti…todo se vuelve gris, nada tiene sentido, nada…_

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

**(Nunca te dejare caer, me levantare contigo, siempre estaré ahí por ti, a pesar de todo, aún cuando salvarte me mande al cielo)**

_Te lo repito…jamás te dejaré caer, no estas solo, mi amor…_

_**Y de pronto, abriste tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos negros…**_

_-Edward…no me dejes ¿ok? Dijiste con voz adormilada…_

_Y pegaste tu delicioso cuerpo al mío…_

_-Siempre conmigo, mi ángel, solo en sueños podemos estar juntos…_

_**Piensas que soy un sueño….**_

_**Maldita sea mi suerte, maldito el día que te conocí, maldito el día en que te dejé, maldito yo por amarte…**_

_**Pero no importa, volveré cada noche…**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

_**Bueno, luego de derramar algunas lagrimillas… ¿pueden creer lo que me costo escribir esta segunda parte?**_

_**Mientras tecleaba, lloraba, es tan lindo, el amor es tan cruel…duele que nos dejen…weno al menos a mí si, pero no hablaré hoy de mí…**_

_**Espero que queden satisfechos (as) con esta segunda parte…**_

_**Gracias a las chicas (o) que dejaron sus reviews, se les agradece desde el fondo de mi corazón**_

_**Vuelvo a recordarles, mientras lean este capítulo, bájense y escuchen la rola de **_"**Your Guardian Angel**" del grupo **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_**Ahh esa rola esta llegadota…**_

_**Saquen los clinex!!!**_

_**Ciao…**_

_**Siempre suya: Lynn Cullen **_

Por cierto, les recomiendo que se pasen a opinar en mis foros…

de Pasiones Prohibidas, para todas las parejas tremenda y escandalosamente prohibidas

sobre mi nuevo tormento: Edward y Bella

Pero¿Qué sucederá con el dulce Jake?

"_**Nuestro amor también existe en el silencio".-**_


	3. La carta y el adiós

**¡Hola! Volví de nuevo…sí, sí… ¿me extrañaron? Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por los reviews dejados…Todo parece indicar que habrá un capítulo más… ¿les gustará?**

**Si quieren que esta historia siga, solo díganmelo en un review jsjsjs**

**Vuelvo a poner en alto a mi nueva diosa personal, sin desbancar a J.k, es Stephenie Meyer, me volví adicta a Edward Cullen y las aventuras de Bella Swan**

**¡Que libros tan maravillosos!**

**Summary: Es una carta que Edward le manda a Bella…en el chap anterior, Edward promete estar siempre con Bella, pero ella le pide que se aleje y el lo hará… ¿pero que sucederá?**

**Disclaimer: Si, lo sé, nada me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes, solo mi imaginación me pertenece**

**Besos: Lynn Cullen**

**Nota: Después de esto, perdí mis clinex…**

**Que se diviertan y muchos reviews….y si no, solo lean…**

**Otra nota: La rola que aparece aquí se llama This Year´s Love de David Gray**

"**¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que continúe latiendo?"**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**La carta y el adiós**_

_Te lo repito…jamás te dejaré caer, no estas sola, mi amor…susurraba Edward con el rostro triste_

_Y de pronto, abriste tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos negros…_

_-Edward…no me dejes ¿ok? Dijiste con voz adormilada…_

_Y pegaste tu delicioso cuerpo al mío…_

_-Siempre conmigo, mi ángel, solo en sueños podemos estar juntos…susurró Bella_

_¡Piensas que soy un sueño!…._

_Maldita sea mi suerte, maldito el día que te conocí, maldito el día en que te dejé, maldito yo por amarte…_

_Pero no importa, volveré cada noche…_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Bella, te noto distraída¿Qué te sucede?

Jake me miraba con la pizza a medio comer y una lata de coca cola en las manos

-Nada Jake¿Qué habría de pasarme? Pregunté tratando de hacerme la desentendida

-Parece que haz estado durmiendo mal, te noto ojerosa y como que de mal humor¿quieres que me vaya?

_¿Quería que se fuera? _

_Charlie no estaba en casa, había ido a pescar de fin de semana con Billy y me quedaban dos largos días sin él_

_Jake se había ofrecido a hacerme compañía, a pasar las noches en mi casa… pero sinceramente no quería…_

_¿Qué sucedía si podía olerlo?_

_Cada mañana era lo mismo, salir corriendo al baño, ducharme e impregnarme de una loción que Renee me había enviado…y en caso de que lo oliera en mí…siempre existía la excusa de que su olor se había quedado impregnado en mi cuarto…_

-Sería lo mejor Jake…yo…me siento cansada, no dormí bien anoche susurré…

-Lo que tu desees amor…y con un suave beso se despidió de mí…

Lo acompañé hasta su moto y me quede viéndolo hasta que se perdió en la noche…me sentía la más hipócrita del mundo…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lentamente volví adentro de la casa y comencé a recoger nuestro desorden…

Limpié la mesa hasta que le saque el brillo suficiente, hasta que no pude más y me derrumbe en el piso

Enterré mi cara entre mis manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas

_¿Qué hacía¿Por qué quería y a la vez odiaba que la noche llegara?_

_¡Estaba engañando a Jake! Y me engañaba a mí misma_

_Esto tenía que terminarse, me hacía daño y le hacía daño a mi novio_

_¿Entonces, porque la simple idea de decirle esta vez adiós para siempre me dolía tanto?_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sin prisas, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama y esperé…

Al cabo de diez minutos, él llegó…

Y yo como todas las noches, fingí dormir…ohh, que bien aprendí a fingir

_-Mi cielo…estoy aquí, como siempre…susurró él cerca de mi oído_

Como me dolía lo que iba a hacer…

Me volví hacia él, clave mi mirada en sus ojos

-Es la última noche que vienes Edward, basta de este absurdo juego, no quiero que vuelvas…

Traté de controlar mi voz, no quería que se notara lo mucho que me dolía todo aquello…

_-¿Estás segura? Susurró él_

-Completamente aseguré…

Después de una lucha de miradas, decidí cerrar mis ojos y acercarme lo máximo posible a la orilla de la cama…

_Y él se fue…_

_Tal como se lo pedí ¿no?_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Las vacaciones se terminaban a un ritmo violento, y con ellas, se terminaba mi libertad…pronto iría a la universidad de Miami, con Renee y su marido…

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría en Miami, el teléfono sonó

-¿Sí? Pregunté en tono hosco

-¿Bella? Cariño, soy yo…

-Lo se mamá… ¿Qué sucede? Pregunté con toda la paciencia posible

-Ya casi está listo tu cuarto querida, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte de nuevo…

-Yo también mamá….

-¿Estás ocupada cariño? Pregunto mi madre al notar mi resistencia para hablar

-Sí…yo…eh…tengo la ropa en la lavadora…- que patética excusa – me dije

-Bueno….esta bien, te llamo luego

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Salí con Jake por la tarde a pasear en moto y traté de evitar en lo posible la conversación que había tenido con Edward la noche pasada…

Comí hamburguesas con Paul y compañía y Jake me llevó a casa pasada la medianoche…

-¿Segura que estarás bien solita amor? preguntó Jake con su sonrisa pícara

-Claro Jake, estoy segura, además, tú aún tienes que ir a la escuela le recordé…

-Sí…sí…bueno, te veo mañana – y sin previo aviso me beso antes de salir disparado en su moto…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lo normal era verlo ahí, esperándome en la ventana o recostado en mi cama… o fingiendo ocultarse entre las sombras, no…esta vez no era así…mi habitación estaba completamente a oscuras…

Encendí la luz…ahí, en medio de mi cama, había una pequeña caja color gris…

La curiosidad pudo más…

Me acerqué, me senté en mi cama y la sostuve en mis piernas…

La abrí con dedos temblorosos…

Dentro, había una rosa de cristal negra y una carta, así como un pequeño anillo de plata con mis iniciales grabadas…

Deslice el anillo en mi pulgar izquierdo sin siquiera pensarlo y desdoblé la carta

Ahí, había algo dirigido a mí….

**Bella:**

**Siempre dije que estaría contigo todo el tiempo que tu así lo quisieras…**

_This year's love  
This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on_

_Estos últimos años de amor, han sido los mejores  
El cielo sabe que es un periodo culminante  
Y he estado esperando mucho tiempo  
Pero cuando me sostienes así  
Se siente tan correcto  
Y yo empiezo a olvidar  
Como mi corazón se rasga  
Cuando esa herida se lanza  
Sintiendo como que no puedes continuar_

_**Sabes que haz sido, y serás el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, tu felicidad es mi felicidad, no importa con quién estés, no importa que te haya esperado toda mi existencia, se que prometí que no te dejaría, pero…me haz pedido que te deje, que no vuelva…y lo haré…. **_

_**Viví el mejor tiempo de mi vida a tu lado, y jamás olvidaré, no importa que viva otro siglo y jamás sabrás de mí, esta vez si será como si no hubiese existido nunca, tú decidiste ya y aplaudo tu decisión, solo cuida mi corazón porque lo he dejado contigo…**_

_Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
_

_El tiempo de nuevo, da vueltas en círculo  
Corta como un cuchillo  
Si tu me amas, seguro lo tienes que saber  
Porque toma algo mas esta vez  
Que dulces, dulces mentiras  
Antes de abrirte mis brazos y caigas  
perdiendo todo el control  
Todo sueño dentro de mi alma  
Y cuando tu me besas  
En esa calle de medianoche  
Bárreme de mis pies  
Cantando ¿no es tan dulce la vida?  
_

_**El tiempo pasará y me olvidarás, ya puedo verte a ti con tus pequeños, corriendo detrás de ti y tu sonreirás y serás feliz, oh sí, porque realmente lo mereces…**_

_**Y yo…aunque me duela, y créeme que será esto que lees en estos momentos lo ultimo que sepas de mí, trataré de vivir mi existencia lo mejor que me salga…**_

_**Si ya no me amas más, entonces esto no te dolerá**_

_**Solo déjame caer en el pozo de mis ilusiones**_

_**Yo me llevaré todos los recuerdos felices, aquellos donde me besabas, donde dormías junto a mí…donde pronunciabas mi nombre…me iré, porque así me lo haz pedido…**_

_**La vida dulce¿dulce? Será amarga….**_

_This years love had better last… _

_This years love had better last…_

_This years love had better last… _

_This years love had better last…_

_Estos últimos años de amor, han sido los mejores…  
Estos últimos años de amor, han sido los mejores…_

_Estos últimos años de amor, han sido los mejores…_

_Estos últimos años de amor, han sido los mejores…_

_**Estos meses junto a ti, fueron los mejores que he vivido en este siglo…gracias por compartirlos con este monstruo…**_

_**Gracias a la vida por haberte conocido**_

_**Gracias a la suerte por el poco tiempo que me amaste…**_

_So whose to worry  
If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet_

_¿Así que quién está tan preocupado?  
Si nuestros corazones están rasgados  
Cuando esa herida se lanza  
¿Acaso no sabes que esta vida continúa?  
Y no me besaras  
¿en esa calle de medianoche?  
Bárreme de mis pies  
Cantando ¿no es tan dulce la vida?_

_**Así que….se acabó ¿cierto?**_

_**No llores Bella…no, se feliz, solo eso, Bella, mi Bella, toma de la vida lo que desees, no te arrepientas de nada, que no te importe lo que pueda o no sentir en estos momentos…que no te importe nada, yo te dejé y esto es lo que merezco…estoy cosechando lo que sembré…eso es todo…**_

_**Tan solo soy un vampiro frío que cometió el error garrafal de creerse merecedor de algo que jamás pudo ser, de jugar y pretender ser algo que jamás volverá…**_

_**La vida será toda dulzura para ti, que apenas comienza…**_

_**Te deseo simplemente lo mejor…**_

_**Adiós Bella Swan…**_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Adiós Bella Swan…

¿Qué se creía¿Por qué me hacía esto¿Por qué simplemente no me odiaba? Él una vez vivió sin mí, me dejo en el olvido¿Por qué no podía hacerlo yo¡Estaba con Jake!

Dormí entre lágrimas y pesadillas….

¿Por qué me sucedía todo a mí?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Comenzaba la universidad….Jake seguía en Forks…

Mi cumpleaños #19 llegaba

¿Por qué envejecía a la velocidad de la luz?

Jake aún estaba en el instituto

Aún éramos novios

Pero a diario, pensaba en él…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Hijo, debes hacer algo, me duele verte así y si pudiera llorar, seguro ya tendría un pañuelo mojado

Esme Cullen veía con gesto preocupado a un apático Edward recostado en su sofá negro frente a la televisión, llevaba así días, o semanas quizás…con la misma camisa negra y pantalón gris de algodón…

Solo salía a cazar y regresaba

No le importaba su aspecto

No le importaba nada…

Desde que Bella había escogido al licántropo, Edward, su pequeño hijo, se había convertido en una sombra pálida de sí mismo…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-No, una y mil veces te diré lo mismo Rosalie decía Alice mientras se pintaba los dedos de la mano izquierda con un barniz dorado

-¿Por qué no Alice¡Míralo!

-No quiero mirarlo Rosalie, además porque no planeas algo…quizás volver a casarte o que se yo…

-Alice, si no haces algo tú, lo haré yo…-

-Rosalie, Bella aún lo ama o quiero creerlo…pero no seré yo quién se lo haga saber…

-La muy estúpida lo hace sufrir….insistió Rosalie

-Y creo que esta vez, Rosalie tiene razón dijo la voz de Jasper…

-Oh Jasper… ¿tú también? Susurró Alice

-Míralo pequeña, ni siquiera se ha duchado y no es que huela mal pero….

-¡Pueden dejar de hablar de mí maldita sea? Gritó la voz de Edward desde el salón de la parte baja de su casa en Londres

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Uno, dos…al tercer timbrazo, Charlie contestó

-¿Sí?

-Charlie…Bella…ha tenido un accidente…era la voz llorosa de Renee…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**_Bueno, bueno, bueno…_**

**_Volví con el tercer chap…_**

**_Y según yo solo serían dos…_**

**_¿Alguien quiere a Bella con Edward? O_**

**_¿Qué siga con Jake?_**

**_Díganmelo en un review…_**

**_El público manda..._**

**_Acepto sugerencias…_**

**_Besos_**

_**Lynn Cullen**_

_**"El amor es irracional, cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo" Bella Swan a Edward Cullen **_


	4. Un accidente

**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?? Bueno pues yo sí jejeje**

**Primero que nada, gracias a todas (os) por leer este fic mío y dejar sus lindos reviews y dejarme saber que mi fic si tiene esperanza ¬¬ y que si les gusta**

**Y ya saben, Lynn Cullen siempre a su disposición tratando de contestar todos y cada uno de sus lindos comentarios**

**Por cierto, cualquier cosa, cualquiera….me lo dicen en un review **

**Vuelvo a poner en alto una vez más a mi nueva diosa personal, sin desbancar a J.k, es Stephenie Meyer, me volví adicta a Edward Cullen y las aventuras de Bella Swan**

**¡Que libros tan maravillosos que nos haces vivir momentos de esperanza, amor, tristeza, desilusión y alegría en cuestión de segundos!**

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer: Si, lo sé, ****nada me pertenece****, solo juego con los personajes, solo mi imaginación me pertenece**

**Besos: Lynn Cullen**

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

**Un accidente**

Recordar sus palabras, su carta de despedida, habría terminado por partirme en dos una vez más… ¿nunca aprendería? se preguntaba Bella

_Así que….se acabó ¿cierto?..._

_No llores Bella…no, se feliz, solo eso, Bella, mi Bella, toma de la vida lo que desees, no te arrepientas de nada, que no te importe lo que pueda o no sentir en estos momentos…que no te importe nada, yo te dejé y esto es lo que merezco…estoy cosechando lo que sembré…eso es todo…_

_Tan solo soy un vampiro frío que cometió el error garrafal de creerse merecedor de algo que jamás pudo ser, de jugar y pretender ser algo que jamás volverá…_

_La vida será toda dulzura para ti, que apenas comienza…_

_Te deseo simplemente lo mejor…_

_Adiós Bella Swan…_

Él, ¿se atrevía a desearme simplemente lo mejor?

_¿Qué se creía? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no me odiaba? Él una vez vivió sin mí, me dejo en el olvido, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo yo? ¡Estaba con Jake!_

_Dormí entre lágrimas y pesadillas…._

_¿Por qué me sucedía todo a mí?_

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

Veía sin ver, estaba completamente ido, escuchaba una y otra vez esa maldita canción en su aparato de sonido y, aunque lo hacía en el mínimo de volumen, aún así yo podía oírla y comenzaba a darme ganas de partir en dos el maldito aparato reproductor, ni siquiera podía ver mi catalogo de ropa de verano sin dejar de oír la maldita melodía…

Alice tendría que hablar con Edward seriamente, estaba perturbando su paz mental…

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

Edward miraba el tiempo pasar por su ventana…

¿Por qué se empeñaba en vivir allí? No era feliz ni en París, ni en Filadelfia, ni en Roma…quería ir a Forks donde todo le recordaba a ella, donde incluso su vieja habitación apestaba a ella…

Era un masoquista…

_**Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but, if you only knew  
How easy, it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words, is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me  
Cos I'd already know**_

_**Decir "te amo" **_

_**No son las palabras que quiero oír de ti **_

_**No es que quiera que tu **_

_**No lo digas, pero si solamente supieras **_

_**Cuán fácil, sería que me mostraras cómo te sientes **_

_**Más que palabras, es todo lo que necesitas para hacerlo realidad **_

_**Luego, no tendrías que decir, que "te amo" **_

_**Porque yo ya lo sabría**_

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

_Charlie no era el mismo, no sin Bella, no sin su Bella…_

_Y no es porque se hubiera acostumbrado a sus risas o comentarios irónicos, o al hecho de que sin ella volvía a comer comida descongelada en el microondas…_

_Todos los días desde su partida hacía solo tres meses, volvía a casa desganado, sin ánimo, nadie lo esperaba así que, ¿importaba si llegaba?_

_Pero ese día todo iba mal…_

_Dos choques ocasionados por un adolescente briago y una chica demasiado despistada como para maquillarse con una mano y sujetar el volante con la otra…_

_Después tratar con los padres de ambos, llenar el papeleo…_

_Luego más tarde, cerca de la tienda de los Newton, vándalos llegados de Seattle se pusieron a grafitear un enorme tanque de basura_

_¿Por qué los adolescentes se empeñaban en comportarse como animales salvajes?_

_Estacionó la patrulla y cuando llegaba al porche escuchó sonar su teléfono_

_¿Sería Billy?_

-¿Sí? Dijo sin humor

-Charlie…Bella…ha tenido un accidente…era la voz llorosa de Renee…

Y eso lo cambió todo

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

-¿La haz visto cielo? Pregunto Jasper con un tono indiferente, como si en verdad no le importara nada…

-Sabes que no Jasper, desde que Ed me prohibió ver su futuro simplemente dejé de hacerlo ¿a que viene la pregunta?

-No se…hoy tuve un cambio de humor muy sombrío cuando me detuve a ver una foto donde Bella y tú estaban en el porche de Charlie…

-¿Y eso es grave? Preguntó Emmett

-Sabía que no podías evitar estar detrás de la puerta hermanito dijo Jasper

-¿Qué sucede Alice? Preguntó una extrañamente preocupada Rosalie

-¿Quieren que vea su futuro? Preguntó Alice con incredulidad

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

La universidad no estaba tan mal si se tenía en cuenta que había más de mil alumnos nuevos

El fin de semana decidió ir a la playa con Tairesse una chica que venía de Francia a estudiar arte, igual que ella…

Ir en patines no se consideraba deporte de alto riesgo ¿o sí?

Además, ¿Qué podía pasar? Ya había hecho acrobacias en motocicleta…

-Mira Bells, competición de patines, ¿entramos? Sugirió la francesa

Eso era lo que necesitaba…

Todo marchaba hasta la perfección hasta que…en el último giro, la rampa se quebró…maldita madera podrida…maldita yo por no usar protecciones…un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza…

Mis ojos se cerraban y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo…

_**Edward….te amo…**_

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

Un paseo, eso necesitaba, una que otra distracción jugando al póquer y bebiendo vino añejo…

Tal vez estuvieran presentando alguna obra de teatro nueva que yo no hubiera visto…

Lo veía sumamente difícil pero, era eso o quedarse en casa, viendo pasar mi existencia, viendo al mundo morir ante mis ojos…

_**What would you do, if my heart was torn in two**_

_**More than words to show you feel**_

_**That your love for me is real**_

_**What would you say, if I took those words away**_

_**Then you couldn't make things new**_

_**Just by saying I love you**_

_**More than words...**_

_**¿Qué harías tú, si mi corazón se rompiera en dos?  
Más que palabras para mostrarte que siento  
Que tu amor para mí es real  
¿Qué dirías, si me guardara estas palabras?  
Entonces no podrías hacer las cosas de otra forma  
Simplemente diciendo "te amo" **_

_**Más que palabras... **_

No le importaba a Bella, ella era feliz con su perro

¿Por qué demonios debía sufrir yo entonces?

Por qué la amaba tanto, que prefería su felicidad sobre la mía…y eso no era una pregunta, era la más terrible verdad…

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

Me concentre en los recuerdos de Bella y solo basto una milésima de segundo para verla…

La vi, patinando….una rampa se quebraba…no protecciones…gritos…adolescentes corriendo y gritando…

Una chica morena de ojos azules llamando a una ambulancia…

Ella susurrando lo que ya sabía…

_**Edward….te amo…**_

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué sucedió? Preguntó Charlie

Ahora no era el Jefe Swan…era un padre preocupado

Un lloroso y pálido Charlie entraba en la sala de espera del hospital St. John de Miami…

Renee estaba sentada junto a Phil…ambos con expresión perdida

Esperaba encontrar a Renee llorosa…era nuestra única hija…

Tairesse le explicó brevemente lo acontecido con Bella y Charlie no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar, porque Bella estuviera bien…

Un doctor se acercaba a ellos, con expresión preocupada

-¿Familiares de Isabella Swan? Preguntó

-Soy su padre dijo Charlie

-Bien, señor, traigo malas noticias…su hija está en coma, sus signos vitales están controlados pero, su corazón es lo que me preocupa, es como si ella se limitase a respirar solo porque está conectada al respirador artificial pero su corazón late cada vez más lento…como si se apagara…como si no quisiera vivir…afortunadamente, no tiene heridas graves, el golpe solo le provocó una leve hinchazón pero las radiografías craneales y los mapas cerebrales no indican anormalidad alguna…

-¿Qué hacemos doctor? ¿Esperar a que despierte? Preguntó Phil

-En este caso así es…respondió el doctor

-¿Cuándo será eso? Preguntó Renee

-Puede ser horas, días…semanas o incluso…años…

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

¿Qué sucede Alice? Me vas a matar de ansiedad dijo Rosalie

-Ya estás muerta amor replicó Emmett

-Ella…esta mal…un accidente…no se si vive o muere…no se más de ella decía Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

-Le avisaré a Edward…

Esa voz era de Esme Cullen…

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

_**Now that I've tried to, talk to you and make you understand**_

_**All you have to do is close your eyes**_

_**And just reach out your hands, and touch me**_

_**Hold me close don't ever let me go**_

_**More than words, is all I ever needed you to show**_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me**_

_**Cos I'd already know**_

_**More than words...**_

_**More than words...**_

_**Ahora que he intentado, hablarte y hacerte entender **_

_**Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar tus ojos **_

_**Y solamente extender tu mano, y tocarme **_

_**Manténme cerca nunca me dejes ir **_

_**Más que palabras, es todo lo que necesité que me mostraras **_

_**Entonces no tendrías que decir, que "me amas" **_

_**Porque yo ya lo sabría **_

_**Más que palabras... **_

_**Más que palabras...**_

Me hallaba en Hyde Park, llevaba el abrigo a pesar de no necesitarlo…nevaba….adoraba mirar a la nada mientras la nieve caía a mi alrededor

De pronto alguien se sentó a mi lado, reconocí su olor antes de que ella hablara

-¿Qué pasa madre?

-Bella ha tenido un accidente susurró ella…

Ya lo sabía yo…todo lo que dije en esa estúpida carta no era más que palabras…palabras que el viento se llevaba…

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

-Debo verla…. ¡es mi novia!

-Jacob, entiende, la hora de visitas ya pasó…

-Charlie…la amo…no se que haría sin ella…

Jacob lloraba… ¿Por qué cuando al fin podían estar juntos el destino cruel insistía en separarla de él?

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

Los Cullen hacían acto de presencia…

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? Gruñó Jacob

-Charlie, en cuanto lo supe vine de inmediato dijo Carlisle Cullen

-Eh…yo...esto…gracias susurró Charlie

-Iré a ver su estado, conozco a gente de aquí dijo Carlisle…

Edward lo seguía…

-¿Por qué él si puede entrar? Gruñó Jacob

-Porque Edward es asistente en medicina de Carlisle así que cállate perro susurró Rosalie

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

El doctor Monroe ya no sabía que hacer…

La chica parecía morirse poco a poco

¿Dónde estaban sus ganas de vivir?

Y de la nada, Carlisle Cullen, uno de sus mejores amigos se presentaba en su consultorio…

Evan Monroe le contó a Carlisle sobre el caso de Isabella Swan

-¿Puedo verla? Preguntó Edward

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

¿Era un milagro? Se preguntó Evan

La chica incluso tenía más color en su rostro…

Tan solo con oír la voz del hijo de Carlisle…

Que extraña era la vida…

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

-Amor mío…mi tonta Bella… ¿Qué haz hecho?...deberías mirarte ahora cielo… hecha un desastre…tan pálida como yo…vida mía, sin ti mi existencia se reduce a nada…

Vuelve a mí Bella…olvidemos lo pasado…aún podemos ser felices…no me importa convertirte sí con eso eres feliz….

Vuelve Bella….

Tan solo vuelve, déjame verte sonreír

Déjame tocar el cielo con una mirada tuya….Te amo pequeña…vuelve…

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

Los latidos de Isabella Swan se incrementaban….

**OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO**

**_¿Soy mala por dejarlo ahí?_**

**_Reclamos, felicitaciones…lo que se les venga a la mente…háganmelo saber en un review…_**

**_Aquí les dejo el cuarto chap_**

**_El público manda…._**

**_Bella y Edward…. ¿juntos otra vez?_**

**_Besos_**

**_Lynn Cullen_**

_**"El amor es irracional, cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo" Bella Swan a Edward Cullen **_


	5. Confesiones

¡Hola

**¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo, no saben la emoción que siento (aunque quizá si lo sepan quienes escriben algo aquí) cuando leo sus lindos bien intencionados reviews, me brillan mis ojitos **

**Edward y Bella también les agradecen que lean este fic…**

_**Edward: Claro, pero no me gusta sufrir…**_

_**Lynn Cullen: ¡Usted cállese!**_

_**Bella: ¿Qué te pasa eh? Deja a mi Eddie en paz dice la chica con enojo**_

_**Lynn Cullen: ¡A callar! Mejor déjenme escribir jsjsjs**_

**Lynn Cullen siempre a su disposición tratando de contestar todos y cada uno de sus lindos comentarios**

**Por cierto, cualquier cosa, cualquiera….me lo dicen en un review **

**Vuelvo a poner en alto una vez más a mi nueva diosa personal, sin desbancar a J.k, es Stephenie Meyer, me volví adicta a Edward Cullen y las aventuras de Bella Swan**

**¡Que libros tan maravillosos que nos haces vivir momentos de esperanza, amor, tristeza, desilusión y alegría en cuestión de segundos!**

**Summary: El amor cuando es verdadero lo puede todo, ¿verdad? Una decisión, un lamento, un adiós y un te quiero**

**Disclaimer: Si, lo sé, ****nada me pertenece****, solo juego con los personajes, solo mi imaginación me pertenece**

**Besos: Lynn Cullen y a leer…**

**OooooooooooO**

**5.-Confesiones **

**OooooooooooO**

_**Quien eres tú que llora en silencio**_

_**Quien eres tú**_

_**Que viene de lejos**_

_**Cansada de amar**_

_**Cansada de tanta espera**_

_**De un poco de paz**_

_**En guerras de amor**_

_-Amor mío…mi tonta Bella… ¿Qué haz hecho?...deberías mirarte ahora cielo… hecha un desastre…tan pálida como yo…vida mía, sin ti mi existencia se reduce a nada…_

_Vuelve a mí Bella…olvidemos lo pasado…aún podemos ser felices…no me importa convertirte sí con eso eres feliz…. _

_Vuelve Bella…._

**OooooooooooO**

_**Esa voz….yo conocía esa voz de algún lugar….**_

**OooooooooooO**

_**-Tan solo vuelve, déjame verte sonreír**_

_**Déjame tocar el cielo con una mirada tuya….Te amo pequeña…vuelve…**_

**OooooooooooO**

_**¿Era la dulce voz de mi ángel? ¿Así si sonaban las puertas del cielo? Oh sí, definitivamente debía haberme muerto antes si con eso significaba oír la voz de Edward nuevamente**_

**OooooooooooO**

-No es justo, ¿Qué hace ese ahí? ¿Por qué esta susurrándole cosas al oído? ¡Yo soy su novio Maldita sea! Decía un furioso Jake mientras se paseaba una y otra vez frente la puerta de la habitación de Bella

-Por favor Jacob, cálmate decía Billy

-¡Es que no puedo! Yo debería estar ahí insistía el licántropo

-Jacob, compréndeme, mi Bella estaba al borde de la muerte, nada de lo que los médicos hacían funcionaba y solo al oír la voz de Edward Cullen recupera el color y vuelve a latir su corazón…lo siento Jacob pero si a Bella le hace bien la presencia de Edward Cullen, entonces…que así sea…

**OooooooooooO**

-Mi persona favorita, mi razón de vivir esta maldita condena…no me dejes preciosa…no me dejes…

Mientras Edward susurraba todas las palabras de amor que sentía a su Bella, con una mano le acariciaba el rostro…

Al tocarla se notaba cuanto la amaba, casi lo tocaba con reverencia, como si fuera una frágil pieza de porcelana y que al menor descuido, podría romperse…

-Bella, todo lo que te dije en esa estúpida carta…solo eran palabras estúpidas….pero prometo que lucharé por ti….se que aún me amas….

**OooooooooooO**

_**¿Qué estaba sucediendo?**_

_**Oía la voz de Edward cada vez más cerca…**_

_**El vacío que sentía en mi pecho comenzaba a llenarse de un súbito calorcito…**_

_**Pum, pum, pum…. ¿ese rítmico sonido era mi corazón?**_

_**Sus palabras resonaban con alegría en mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón…**_

_**¡Iba a luchar por mí! ¡Aún me amaba!**_

**OooooooooooO**

_**Los latidos de Isabella Swan se incrementaban….**_

_**Era hora de vivir…**_

**OooooooooooO**

_**Quien te ve, no ve tú historia.**_

_**Quien eres tú**_

_**Yo se…**_

**OooooooooooO**

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bella? Preguntó Tairesse a la primera persona que vio en la sala de espera…

La chica de pelo corto y color negro la miró unos segundos en silencio y después le tendía la mano…

-Hola, soy Alice…amiga de Bella y ella está mejorando…

¡Que fría estaba esa chica! Pero al menos en su tono de voz me di cuenta que me decía la verdad, mi mejor amiga se encontraba bien…

-¿Está Bella sola? Preguntó la francesa

-No…mi hermano está con ella

-Ahh….claro…-¿Qué sucedía allí?

-Te noto confundida ¿puedo ayudarte? Preguntó Alice

-¿Quién es tú hermano? ¿Qué hace con Bella? ¿Por qué no esta Jacob con ella?

-Bueno…mi hermano se llama Edward…

Y eso era todo… Tairesse sabía que el tal Edward era el amor de la vida de su amiga…

-Claro…ya entiendo…no hace falta que digas nada más dijo la francesa mientras sonreía…

**OooooooooooO**

**Un ojo…luego el otro…la luz me molestaba…sentía la lengua pegada al paladar y un fuerte olor a alcohol impregnaba el lugar…**

**Traté de enfocar mi vista…allí, en la esquina, sonriendo como si se hubiese enterado que se había ganado la lotería, estaba mi ángel…mi Edward…el que me susurró que me amaba…**

**OooooooooooO**

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes? Soy el doctor Evan Monroe

-Qui…ero…agua…susurró Bella

-Bien, te daré, pero bebe lentamente

"Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa" pensó Bella con ironía

**OooooooooooO**

Después de checar que todo estuviera en orden, Evan Monroe suspiró aliviado…la chica había salido del coma y solo le quedaba descansar y dejar los deportes de alto riesgo por un tiempo

Ese chico Cullen era un milagro…

Agradecía infinitamente la presencia oportuna de Carlisle…

**OooooooooooO**

_**Se que te amare como ame un día**_

_**Nunca te dejé de pensar yo se quien eres tú**_

_**Nunca me olvidé, nunca me canse de esperar**_

_**Por tu amor, hasta aquel día**_

_**Y ese día es hoy**_

El doctor se había marchado…era tiempo…

-¿Bella, estas bien?

-Edward….

-Cariño te amo, todo lo que te dije mientras estabas inconsciente era verdad…dime que me escuchaste…dime que me crees…susurraba un desesperado Edward

-Edward…yo…Jacob…suspiró Bella

-¡No lo amas Bella! Por favor…reconoce que aún me amas….yo nunca deje de amarte

Maldita sea…siempre estabas en mi mente…todo el tiempo….pero me canse de estar apartado de ti Bella, te amo y no me importa cuantas veces me digas que me marche…no lo haré

Ya estaba…lo había dicho…solo faltaba la reacción de ella

¿Era cierto? ¿Aún lo amaba?

Estaba cansada de fingir que le odiaba, que no lo extrañaba, que no le quería…que ni siquiera le recordaba…

-Bésame…

Habló en susurros, pero él pudo escucharla…la sonrisa de su rostro era de felicidad

Edward la besó en los labios, después, la besó en las mejillas, en la nariz, en los párpados, de forma rápida y sensual…

La respiración de Bella era cálida y ella se estremeció al notar los labios fríos de su amor…

**OooooooooooO**

_Nunca entres a una habitación sin antes llamar…no sabes que encontrarás detrás de la puerta…_

Solo unos centímetros…pero que marcaron el principio del fin…que rompieron en mil pedazos las ilusiones de un chico…

Su peor pesadilla hecha realidad…ella aún lo amaba…ella le había pedido a _**esa cosa**_ que la besara

Él, Jacob Black, había perdido una batalla que nunca debió haber dado por ganada…

**OooooooooooO**

_**Quien dice adiós se olvida que el tiempo**_

_**Transforma en si, el no del silencio**_

_**La fuerza de amar esta hecha de movimientos**_

_**Y amar es hacer, eterno el momento**_

Ella lloraba, de forma descomunal

-¿Qué te sucede mía Bella?

-Yo…Edward…perdóname…he sido una necia, traté….dios sabe que traté…pero no pude, mis pensamientos al final del día eran para ti…jamás deje de amarte, no importa que hubiesen pasado mil años…siempre te amaría…

-Shhh amor…no llores…ya estamos juntos….no tengo nada que perdonar…en todo caso, yo sería el que tendría que pedir perdón por haberte dejado dos veces…

**OooooooooooO**

-Nos vamos…

-Pero Jacob…no haz ido a verla hijo…decía un confundido Billy

-No hace falta, ella está bien, no me echará de menos dijo el chico

Y a Billy no le pasó desapercibido el tono de amargura de su hijo

-¿Qué sucedió Jacob?

-¿Quieres saber? Bien….ella no me ama, lo ama a él…vive por él…no puedo competir con él, no puede tener fin algo que nunca comenzó….y al decir esto, traicioneras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Rápidamente las limpió de un manotazo…no lo verían llorar

**OooooooooooO**

_**Hoy yo se que todos los caminos los camine por ti**_

Alice estaba en la habitación de Bella…se le veía feliz, estaba donde debía estar…en brazos de su hermano

-Me da gusto verte recuperada cuñadita

-Y a mi me da más gusto verte de nuevo hermanita respondió Bella

Alguien se asomó por la puerta

-¿Se puede? Preguntó una chica rubia

-¡Tairesse!

-Bella, recuérdame que jamás te invité a patinar…

_**Se que te amare como ame un día**_

_**Nunca te deje de pensar yo se quien eres tu**_

_**Nunca me olvide, nunca me canse de esperar**_

_**Por tu amor, hasta aquel día**_

_**Y ese día es hoy**_

Charlie veía que Bella volvía a sonreír de manera genuina….su Bella…estaba en brazos de ese chico que le había salvado la vida y aunque le dolía reconocerle, estaba agradecido infinitamente con Edward Cullen

Bella vio a su padre y lo llamó…

-Charlie…

El hombre sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre su hija en un abrazo que demostraba lo aliviado que se sentía al ver a su pequeña bien

Edward, Alice y Tairesse salieron para dejar a Bella con su padre….

**OooooooooooO**

-¿Estas segura Bella?

-Sí Charlie, solo estoy esperando que venga a verme porque se que está aquí, me lo dijo Alice

-Ehhhh hija…él se fue…me dijo que te dijera que no puede extrañar algo que nunca fue suyo…

-Bella, se que amas a ese chico….pero por favor, piensa… ¿no crees que Jacob merece al menos una explicación?

-Charlie…amo a Edward…y lo sé, se que me estoy comportando como una basura pero ¿Por qué no esperó siquiera para ver si estaba viva?

-Él vino a verte pero…te encontró besándote con….con Edward…Bella, si no le quieres, lo mejor será que lo dejes en paz, te lo ruego, deja que te olvide…

**OooooooooooO**

-Hermanito…así que de nuevo estás con ella…eso es todo tigre…decía un alegre Emmett

-Basta Em…me siento fatal dijo Edward

-¿Por qué? Bella esta viva y te quiere ¿Qué te ocurre? Preguntó Rosalie

-Él nos vio…y en su mirada pude notar todo el dolor que sentía…y dios…ese gritó….su mente hervía en dolor…me duele ver que su dolor es mi alegría…

-No es tu culpa Eddie, Bella siempre te amó y el debía saberlo…respondió Alice

-Aún así….no merece por lo que está pasando…el merece alguien que lo ame…

-Edward, si sigues hablando de la pena que le tienes a ese perro inmundo que solo te ha hecho sufrir al tratar de arrebatarte a Bella, te juro que salgo ahora mismo a buscarlo y no querrás saber lo que le haré…

-Cambiemos de tema dijo Jasper…

**OooooooooooO**

_**Bien, después de muxo tiempo, actualizé…**_

_**Mi muso se había marchado con el frío…**_

_**Pero mientras estaba hoy en el gym…¡Volvió!!**_

_**Y llegué corriendo a escribir…**_

_**Espero que les guste y gracias por dejar reviews…**_

_**Son tan bien recibidos…**_

_**La canción de este chap se llama "Quién eres tú" de Yuri**_

_**Me parece que cada chap llevará una canción **_

_**Ciao**_

_**Besos**_

_**Lynn Cullen**_

"_**Cuando mis labios callen con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando"**_


	6. Gritando

_**Bueno, primero que nada: Gracias, por todos los reviews dejados, por las lindas palabras y porque leen mi fic y les gusta…**_

_**Espero que sigan leyendo y ya saben, cualquier cosa, me la dicen en un review ;)**_

_**Este chap es un poco diferente, leerán como se siente Jacob, espero que les guste…**_

_**¡A leer!**_

_**Les recomiendo para este capítulo la canción:**_

_**Screaming Infidelities**__** del grupo Dashboard Confessional**_

_**Este capítulo fue escrito escuchando esa canción…**_

**OooooooooooO**

**Summary: Esta vez, no lloraría, ¿Qué caso tenía? Ella nunca lo había amado**

**Disclaimer: Si, lo sé, ****nada me pertenece****, solo juego con los personajes, solo mi imaginación es mía**

**Besos: Lynn Cullen**

**OooooooooooO**

**6.- Gritando**

_**I'm missing your bed, I never sleep**_

_**Avoiding the spots where**_

_**we'd have to speak & this bottle of beast is taking me home**_

_Ella no me ama, lo ama a él…vive por él…no puedo competir con él, no puede tener fin algo que nunca comenzó…._

_Tomé un trago de vodka directamente de la botella…_

_¿Qué más daba si bebía poco o mucho?_

_El viento aullaba feroz afuera, pero la tormenta que había en mi corazón y en mi mente al recordar las palabras de Bella no se comparaba en nada…_

-¿Crees que emborracharte hasta perder la razón te ayudará? Preguntó Sam

-Déjame solo fue lo único que respondió Jake

-¡Llevas tres días así!

-¡No eres mi padre, no tienes que preocuparte!

-Te dije que ella no te amaba

-¿Tienes que restregármelo en la cara, verdad?

Sam veía como su amigo se hundía en las garras del alcohol y le dolía verlo así…

-Se como te sientes…comenzó a decir Sam

-¿Lo sabes, en verdad lo sabes? Preguntó Jake en tono mordaz

Te diré que siento Sam…estoy extrañando todos los besos que no llegó a darme, dormir entre esos brazos que nunca más volveré a tener, extrañó su cama en la cual nunca dormí y bebo de esta botella porque así evito pensar en ella y así evito salir corriendo y rogarle que me de las migajas de su amor

**OooooooooooO**

-¿Qué harás que? Preguntó una histérica Rosalie

-Debo hacerlo Rose, Charlie dice que está mal…decía Bella mientras empacaba una pequeña maleta

-¿Y lo sabe Edward? Preguntó Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos

-Él me llevará respondió la chica

-Aún así, creo que no es buena idea…insistía Rosalie

-Quiero de una vez hablar con él, no tiene caso postergar este encuentro, se lo merece…

-Tienes razón, se merece estar así, nunca debió fijarte en ti dijo Emmett

-¿Sabes amor? Haz dicho la verdad dijo Rosalie

-Deben dejar que Bella haga lo que mejor le parezca ¿no creen? Preguntó Jasper

-Yo apoyo a Bella dijo Alice

-¿Aunque eso signifique que vuelva a ver a ese perro? ¿Qué quizá lo vea tan mal que por lástima regrese con él? Preguntó una furiosa Rosalie

-Eso no pasará…

Esta vez, no había respondido Alice, quien tenía la habilidad de las visiones del futuro…

Esta vez, Bella era la que había respondido

**OooooooooooO**

_**I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets**_

_**You're not alone & you're not discreet**_

_Soy un masoquista__, eso es…_

_Me gusta sentir este dolor, que me hace sentir vivo_

_Necesito beber para olvidarla_

_Se que no debería pero me siento traicionado_

_Me abrazo a mi mismo en un intento de sentir algo más que estas sábanas y colchas que no hacen nada por mitigar el frío que siento en mi corazón_

-¿Piensas estar en la cama todo el día?

Claro, quién más que Quil para venir hasta mi cuarto…

-Tal vez…

-Jacob, no puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando…

-Y no sabes como me alegro, no me gustaría que nadie sufriese como lo hago yo respondió Jake

-Tienes que salir…

-¿Para que?

-A Billy le duele verte así…

Billy…mi padre….había olvidado a mi padre…que egoísta me sentía…

**OooooooooooO**

-¿Puedo verlo? Preguntó Bella

-¿Mereces estar siquiera aquí? Preguntó Quil

-Tengo que hablar con él…

-Si no vas a volver con él, no tiene caso, solo le harás más daño

-Le haré más daño Quil si sigo así, sin hablar, porque aunque no lo quieras debemos hablar…

-Apestas dijo Quil

-Lo sé dijo Bella mientras una sonrisa triste se asomaba en su rostro…

**OooooooooooO**

_En lo que iba de la semana__, en los ratos donde esta sobrio, imaginaba que mi Bella venía y me decía que había sido un malentendido, que me amaba y que solo lo había besado en forma de despedida…_

_Había dejado la cama, ahora me encontraba sentado en el marco de mi ventana abierta, y entonces…pude olerla…_

_Sabía que mi mente estaba mal…él chupasangre ya no la dejaría estar junto a mí de nuevo…_

_**You make sure I know, who's taking you home**_

_**I'm reading your note over again**_

-Hola Jake…

_No, la mente no me fallaba, ella estaba allí…_

-¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?

A la chica no le extrañó que él la tratara con frialdad

-Debemos hablar

-¿Hay algo que tú y yo tengamos que decirnos?

No la miraba, no podía…

-Me gustaría Jake que me miraras dijo la chica

Lentamente se volvió…estaba ojeroso y la tristeza se hacía presente en su rostro

-Te diré algo Isabella, mi nombre es Jacob…

-Lo siento…no quise hacerte daño, traté, juro que traté…pero nunca deje de amarle

-¿Pero no fui suficiente verdad? ¿Creíste que con una estúpida nota me harías sentir mejor? Pues no Bella, no me sentí mejor, me sentí usado y no sabes como duele ver que todo lo que amo se me desvanece entre los dedos

-Jake…traté de amarte de la manera en que tú lo hacías pero siento un amor muy diferente…

-¿Un amor diferente Bella? No me hagas reír…se siente o no se siente el amor…

-No comprendes Jake, tú me sacaste el pozo oscuro en el cual me hundía cuando Edward me dejó, fuiste mi tabla de salvación, tú eras mi sol y comencé a quererte de una manera especial

-Me usaste, es simple, fuiste egoísta Bella, mientras te serví me tenías a tu lado, pero pasado el tiempo el tenía que hacer acto de presencia, no te lo reprocho, en el corazón no se manda, solo asegúrate que esta vez no te deje, asegúrate que cuando te lleva a casa, no sea la última vez…

_**There**__**'s not a word that I comprehend**_

_**except when you signed it "i will love you**_

_**Always & forever**_

-Si te mande esa nota Jake era para que intentaras comprender como me sentía

-¿Y tenías que terminarla con un te querré siempre y para siempre?

-Es lo que siento Jake

-¡Ya basta! No me llames así, no más…ahora estás con él, hueles a él…

-Maldita sea, lo amo, ¿es tan difícil de comprender?

-Isabella, habría sido más fácil si nunca me hubieses hecho creer que me amabas…

-No sabes como duele que terminemos así Jake…

-Es mejor que te vayas dijo el chico…

**OooooooooooO**

-¿Qué sucedió amor? Preguntó Edward

-Reaccionó tal y como lo esperaba

-Lo siento tanto dijo Edward mientras ponía en marcha el auto

-¿Por qué te aflige el sufrimiento de Jake? Preguntó Bella mientras se recargaba sobre el hombro del chico

-Porque casi me sentía así cuando me dijiste que ahora estabas con él…

-Odio hacer sufrir a la gente dijo Bella

-Es algo que no se puede evitar Bella, son las lecciones que la vida se encarga de darnos, nunca podemos estar bien con todos…

**OooooooooooO**

_**As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs, and sit alone & wonder, how you're**_

_**Making out, but as for me I wish that I was anywhere with anyone making out**_

_Me limitare a existir__, escucharé todas las canciones tristes, me sentaré solo en mi garaje, y pensaré en lo que fue…en lo que estarás haciendo a cada momento y sí estarás en sus brazos y entonces, yo iré también a refugiarme en brazos de quien desee recibirme…_

-¿Iremos a la ciudad? Me pregunta Jared

-Tal vez…necesito divertirme

-¡El viejo Jacob ha vuelto! Dice Quil sonriendo

_**I'm missing you're laugh how did it break?**_

_**And when did you're eyes begin to look fake?**_

_Estamos en un bar de Seattle, algunas chicas nos miran con evidente interés…y me pregunto, ¿un poco de placer? No me caería nada mal…_

_Y es entonces cuando me siento como un completo idiota…aquí en un bar, con lindas jóvenes que me miran con deseo… ¿y yo? extrañando tu risa_

_Y vuelvo a preguntarme, ¿Cuándo fue que tu risa comenzó a romperse?_

_¿Cuándo fue que tus ojos comenzaron a verse a falsos?_

_¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta que aún lo amabas?_

No, debo parar, no tiene caso ya… doy un largo trago a mi cerveza…

_**I hope you're as happy as you're pretending**_

_**I'm cuddiling close to blankets and sheets**_

_**I am alone, am I defeat**_

-Brindemos porque nuestro amigo ha vuelto dice Paul

Y yo levanto mi cerveza

"_Brindo a tu salud y felicidad Bella Swan"_

_Espero y __estés feliz como tú pretendes con __**él**__…_

_Me estoy abrazando a mí mismo en un intento de sentir algo porque…_

_Estoy solo, estoy derrotado_

**OooooooooooO**

Llegue a casa y me arrastre a mi cama

Estoy bebido pero quiero más…

Tomo la botella, la destapo y doy un largo trago…

El alcohol quema mi garganta pero ahora mis sollozos

_**I wish I knew we were safely at home**_

_**I'm missing you're bed, I never sleep**_

_**Avoiding the spots where we'd have to sleep**_

_**And this bottle of beast is taking me home**_

_Como desearía que en estos momentos me estuvieras abrazando, seguros en un abrazo que no deje duda alguna de lo mucho que te amo…_

_Y vuelvo a tener la sensación de extrañar tu cama en la cual nunca dormí y…esta botella me trae de nuevo a casa donde estoy solo, sin ti, solo y derrotado…_

_Vuelto a dar un trago…es la última vez….no beberé más…_

_Solo hoy, mi última borrachera…_

_**You're hair. it's everywhere. screaming infidelities.**_

_**Taking it's a wear**_

_Una vez más, me abrazo a mí mismo mientras veo la botella vacía en el suelo…_

_Casi puedo ver tu lindo cabello desperdigado sobre una almohada blanca_

_La escena se reproduce en mi mente con tanta claridad…_

_Le pides que te bese…_

_Se que no debo pero me siento traicionado_

_Como si tu voz gritará infidelidades…_

_Veo como le besas, como si lo necesitaras para vivir, fuiste cruel…_

_Pero no…no es el caso porque…nunca me amaste_

**OooooooooooO**

_**Bueno, otro capítulo…espero que les guste, neta que la canción va muy acorde a la situación en la que se encuentra Jacob…**_

_**Ya saben, les gustó? Díganmelo en un review y…si no les gustó pss también me lo dicen en otro review jsjsjs**_

_**Se les quere muxo y gracias a mis lectoras fieles que siempre dejan sus review haciendome saber lo muxo que les gusta este fic y un beso enorme a las que leen y no pueden dejar review…con que lean es bien recibido**_

_**Edward: reparto muchos besos sexys a:**_

_**PknaPcosa**_

_**Adri Cullen**_

_**Clara**_

_**Nonblondes**_

_**kity-15**_

_**BECKI**_

_**3rill Cullen**_

_**LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY**_

_**Chibik-Lady**_

_**Katurix Gaunt**_

_**Wicked Seraph**_

_**Edward: estas chicas siempre están pendientes de lo que sucede en este fic y hacen feliz a mi linda LynnCullen**_

_**Jejeje ahora si se me fue la olla…¬¬**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Besos**_

_**Lynn Cullen**_

"_**Cuando mis labios callen con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando"**_


	7. Dudas, aclaraciones y lo que es

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, se les agradece a quienes leen este fic que he tenido un poquitin abandonado, primero porque no tenía tiempo y ahora me la paso de antro en antro….pero ya llegué de nuevo…**

**Un beso enorme a mi querida amiga Rizzy Cullen, se te quiere mucho amiga…**

**Ahh ahora si a leer y gracias por todos los reviews…**

**He tardado lo sé, pero la vida es así y la mía es un caos psicodélico de luces de neón con luces de hospital jajja…espero que les guste este chap ya que por fin…Bella tendrá lo que desea por partida doble…**

**7.- Dudas, aclaraciones y lo que es**

_**El semestre se terminó, es tiempo de seguir, vivir la vida ¿o no?**_

_**Charlie no deja de atormentarme con lo del ingreso a una universidad más cercana….y yo no quiero envejecer**_

**0000000000**

-¡Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, te haz vuelto loco! Rugía una furiosa Rosalie

-Deja de gritar Rose pidió Esme

-¿Acaso tu lo apoyas? Preguntó la rubia con asombro

-Solo deseo su felicidad y si de esa forma lo es, pues entonces lo acepto insistió Esme

-Bella se volverá loca dijo un sombrío Jasper

**0000000000**

-El hecho de que él te miré como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo ¿no es suficiente Bells? Preguntó Tairesse

-No es suficiente para mí replico Bella

-Pero tienen una vida por delante, además en verano lo verás dijo la francesa

_**Y ahora odiaba Miami, odiaba al sol…le impedía estar cerca de su amor, pero no sería agradable para Charlie que dejara la carrera**_

_**Lo que daría porque Tairesse pudiera comprender su dilema**_

_**Ella…ella no tenía toda una vida…**_

**0000000000**

-Jacob, la trataste mal, ¿acaso piensas que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos? Preguntó Bill con preocupación

-Lo intentaré fue la respuesta del chico

**0000000000**

_**No es posible cumplir promesas que jamás serán reales**_

**0000000000**

_**El wolsvagen rabbit de Jake iba a toda la velocidad que su viejo auto se lo permitía, llevaba el estereo resonando a todo volumen con canciones de Snow Patrol…**_

_**Su única acompañante iba refunfuñando por todo….que si el calor, que si la lluvia…que ella no tenía que haberlo acompañado…**_

_**Y era cierto, ella menos que nadie debía estar allí…**_

_**Pero Billy aún tenía el poder de decidir y ella, como miembro nuevo tenía que obedecer**_

_**Leah….tan difícil y tan impredecible como la misma tormenta que se estaba creando…**_

**0000000000**

_**Un volvo plateado reducía los kilómetros que lo separaban de su Bella a una velocidad extrema…**_

_**Lo que tenía que decirle a su Bella era algo de suma importancia…**_

_**Quizás por fin el cielo y la vida misma se encargaban de darle la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba, esa tormenta que se desataba era su oportunidad**_

**0000000000**

-¿Me puedes decir que hacemos en una tienda de lencería? Susurraba una enfadada Bella

-Supongo que haciendo lo que la gente normal como tu y yo hace y que va de compras, se que odias salir de compras pero no puedes seguir usando tus virginales sostenes y esas bragas tan sosas respondió una alegre Tairesse mientras seguía agarrando bragas cada vez más pequeñas…

_**Media hora después salían del local con tres bolsas en cada mano…el tiempo había empeorado, aún no lograba explicar como el sol tan radiante había dado paso a esas nubes negras y a la lluvia fina que se dejaba caer…**_

_**Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, habría llamado a Edward….**_

**0000000000**

_**Una a una, se probó todas las piezas que su amiga había escogido para ella…había un atrevido conjunto negro de encaje, uno rojo y uno azul que realzaba la palidez de su piel….**_

_**Alguien tocaba el timbre….**_

_**No había tiempo de nada…la ropa nueva estaba guardada y la vieja no sabía donde había quedado…**_

_**Se puso un albornoz rápidamente y fue a abrir…**_

_**Su ángel estaba allí…iba vestido de negro completamente y estaba mojado…**_

-¿Edward? Susurró la chica con sorpresa

**0000000000**

_**¿Qué demonios hacía el volvo de la sanguijuela estacionado fuera del bloque de departamentos donde vivía Bella?**_

-No esperes que haya venido solo a platicar dijo con malicia Leah

-¿Sabes que estas amargada? Preguntó Jacob con amargura

-Soy realista Jacob

-Pues no quiero tu opinión

-¿Entonces porque te estas pensando si bajar e ir a verla no es lo mejor? Te lo diré, porque sabes que tengo razón, sabes que irás y la encontrarás pérdida entre sus brazos y sabes que haz venido aquí no tanto para pedirle perdón sino para ver si ella continúa con él o esta libre

_**Justo en el blanco, le había dado donde más le dolía**_

_**Sabía que Leah sentía algo por él… ¿acaso era un egoísta por no dejar que Bella fuera feliz? Y si ella era feliz, ¿el no podía serlo?**_

-Mejor nos vamos dijo Jake

-Sabes que lo que te digo es porque no me gustaría que sufrieras lo que yo sufrí

-Ya es tarde Leah respondió el chico

0000000000

-¿Puedo pasar? Preguntó el chico

-Claro pasa…

En menos de un segundo tenía una larga toalla alrededor del chico

-Se que no pasas frío pero lo menos que puedes hacer es secar tu ropa dijo Bella

-Bella….tenemos que hablar…

_**¿Por qué ese tenemos que hablar sonaba a despedida?**_

_**Comenzó a caminar y se dirigió hacia la ventana…fuera la tormenta estaba en plena acción, no quería verlo….si lo miraba estaría perdida…le rogaría y….no, lo último que necesitaba era llorar…**_

-No es necesario Edward…

_**Lo mejor era una cortada simple, limpia y sin dolor…**_

-Me parece que sí Bella insistió el chico

-Se a que haz venido y no necesitas expresarlo con palabras, con tu voz es suficiente susurró la chica

_**Pero él pudo oírla**_

-¿Por qué suenas tan triste? ¿Acaso no eres feliz si ya sabes a lo que vine? Preguntó un Edward confuso

_**Eso era lo último que necesitaba**_

-¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz si me vas a dejar?

-¿Lo haré? Preguntó Edward con gesto de estar perdiéndose algo

-Una pregunta no se contesta con otra Edward respondió la chica

_**Y de pronto lo comprendió…todo encajó…el se aparecía a medianoche y su tono había sonado triste en vez del tono misterioso que el pretendía…y ella creía que él, quién no concebía ya la vida sin su Bella, había decidido dejarla…otra vez**_

Se acercó a la chica y la abrazó hasta pegarla a él…

-Tonta Bella…he venido aquí para decirte que…me gustaría estar contigo para siempre de la forma que tú tanto anhelas…

Lentamente, casi con miedo, se volvió hacia Edward…

-¿Eso significa que…?

-Si tú así lo quieres…serás una de nosotros…sabes que sin ti nada tiene sentido dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba a besarla

_**El beso comenzó siendo apenas un roce de labios, pero pronto se volvió más apasionado y al cabo de un rato, el tuvo que para porque su Bella se estaba quedando sin aliento…**_

_**Sin embargo Edward no se quedó quieto, sino que imprimió un reguero de besos por la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello tan apetecible de Bella…podía notar como su pulso se aceleraba y casi podía sentir bajo sus labios la sangre correr…deslizó una mano dentro del albornoz y le acarició un pecho…**_

_**Bella quería matarlo…**_

-No llevas nada debajo dijo el chico…no era una pregunta, era una afirmación…

-Es que me vestí a toda prisa antes de abrir contestó ella mientras se arqueaba hacia él

_**Moriría allí mismo sin con eso ganaba que Edward acariciara cada centímetro de su piel**_

_**Podían besarse y una que otra caricia sin llegar a más… ¿podían, cierto? Se preguntó Edward mientras mandaba al olvido su razonamiento para dar paso a ese ser que se moría por hacer suya a Bella**_

_**Edward le abrió el albornoz, dejando sus pechos al descubierto y la empujó sobre el cómodo sofá para así poder besarlos primero con delicadeza y luego casi con fiereza**_

_**Bella estaba cada vez más excitada y no dejaba de suspirar y gemir su nombre…ahh su nombre en los labios de Bella era algo sensual…**_

_**Con impaciencia y a una velocidad sónica, Edward se despojó de su camisa y cuando apretó su torso frío contra el cuerpo caliente de su Bella, los dos jadearon extasiados…**_

_**Hielo y fuego, juntos hacían explosión….**_

_**Era ahora o nunca, por nada se detendría, tenía que lograr que Edward no se arrepintiera…**_

-Edward murmuró Bella frotándose más contra él

-Bella, debemos parar…

_**Oh no, no, no, no, no le haría eso, no ahora…**_

_**Sin detenerse a pensar en lo mucho que se sonrojaría ante su atrevimiento…**_

_**Introdujo ambas manos dentro de los calzoncillos de su vampiro y asió su miembro erecto, dejándolo si pudiera, sin aliento…**_

_**Y si fuera humano, estaría perdido se dijo Edward contorsionando su rostro en una genuina mueca de placer**_

-Bella, mi querida y traviesa Bella…no tan rápido murmuró el chico

_**Bueno….él también quería jugar…**_

_**Con una lentitud que se le antojo a tortura, el chico le separó las rodillas…**_

_**Bella se estremeció de excitación y Edward introdujo una mano entre sus piernas para comprobar si estaba ya lista para él…**_

_**Podría no ser un experto, pero tonto no era, y había leído y dios sabía que había vivido, y había visto alguna vez las películas que Emmett guardaba en el garaje…su primera vez y la de Bella, sería espectacular**_

**…_.la encontró húmeda y lista y Bella aspiró hacia dentro cuando la tocó._**

-Edward…no me hagas esperar…por favor….gemía la chica

_**Era tiempo….casi había pasado un siglo y era tiempo de fundirse con el alma que el destino tenía preparado para él….**_

_**Pero debía ser cuidadoso, Bella era frágil y el era un monstruo deseoso de ella….**_

_**Sin más, se despojó completamente de su ropa y tiró con delicadeza de las caderas de Bella hasta el borde del sofá para hundirse en su calor, en su alma, en su piel…ser uno y nada más…**_

_**Y la sintió tensarse y que dios le ayudara…que tremendamente bien se sentía…se sentía en el cielo…**_

-¿Todo bien amor? Preguntó Edward_….temía haberla lastimado…había tratado de ser cuidadoso…_

_**Ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados…su rostro expresaba miles de sensaciones…**_

-¡Oh! Exclamó Bella…ohh dios….Edward….oh Edward…

_-_Si quieres con una sola palabra y paramos esto dijo un preocupado Edward_……**aunque con ello se sintiera morir…**_

-Noooo, por favor…esto es lo más cerca del cielo que puedo estar, si paras te mato dijo Bella con una media sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro

_**Edward empujó las caderas, llegando más adentro de ella y con una embestida total se introdujo completamente en su interior…comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo de ella con el sumo cuidado…pero los dos estaban demasiado extasiados y al cabo de unos minutos sintió como los músculos de Bella se estremecían alrededor de él y pronunciando su nombre una vez más llegó el orgasmo monumental…y el se dejó arrastrar también…**_

_**Nada importaba….afuera la tormenta estaba desatada pero dentro del apartamento, se sentía como si una tormenta diez veces más fuerte estuviese teniendo lugar…**_

-Bella…mi dulce Bella

-…Edward…susurró la chica

_**Ahora pertenecía en cuerpo y pronto, muy pronto en alma a su amado Edward**_

_**Bella unida aún a él, se recostó jadeante sobre su marmóreo pecho, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con dulzura…**_

-Quédate dentro de mí…Edward, me siento tan bien…no me dejes…

El chico apretó más a Bella a él...después de lo compartido sería un completo idiota si la dejaba ir, con ella tenía todo….

-Jamás te dejaré susurró el chico al tiempo que extendía una manta sobre su amor y la oía respirar lentamente, la vio dormir y se dijo que era el vampiro con más suerte que existía…


	8. Juntos

**Hola….gracias a todas (os) por seguir este fic, todo lo que empieza, tiene que terminar y así ha llegado el final de este fic…muxas gracias a quienes seguian este fic y dejaban caer sus lindos y positivos comentarios…no me queda más que un gracias…**

**Se les quere mil…Lynn Cullen…**

**8.-Juntos**

_Decir que su primera vez fue monumental e inolvidablemente placentera, era quedarse corto…pero aún no encontraba las palabras que describieran la perfección que había experimentado con su adorada Bella…_

_Aún sonreía como un idiota mientras entraba en el garaje de su casa…_

_Alice lo estaba esperando ya en el porche con una gran sonrisa…_

-Mis visiones de cierta humana con un vampiro sexy haciendo travesurillas ¿fue cierta? Preguntó mientras no dejaba de saltar a su alrededor

-Así es mi pequeña dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a su hermanita y entraban…

**0000000000**

-¿Y esa carita tan sonriente Bella? ¿Te haz ganado la lotería? Preguntó Tairesse mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo

-Me he ganado el cielo, he muerto y he revivido….respondió Bella

-Bells, ya te he dicho, si no la sabes controlar, no la fumes ¿ok? Dijo con ironía la francesa

Su respuesta fue un almohadazo

-Auch se quejó la morena

Bella trataba de limpiar su desorden creado por ella misma y un juguetón Edward

-¿Nos hemos portado mal Bells? Esta habitación apesta a sexo dijo Tairesse

-Sin comentarios respondió Bella mientras trataba inútilmente de esconder su sonrisa…pero su rostro sonrojado decía más que mil palabras

-Tú y Edward….Ohh cielos amiga dijo Tairesse mientras la abrazaba….

**0000000000**

…_**Edward ya no más….no se pudo esperar….su ímpetu no pudo contener y a Bella se tuvo que….**_canturreaba Emmett

-Si continúas Emmett, no sabrás de mí en un mes susurró Rosalie…

Pero el chico fue inteligente y la pudo oír perfectamente…

-Sigue cantando Em susurró con malicia Jasper

El chico por toda respuesta le aventó el control del televisor

-Como rompas ese control Emmett no respondo de mis actos dijo con toda tranquilidad Carlisle

-Demonios…el mundo conspira contra este tierno vampiro susurró el musculoso vampiro

**0000000000**

El semestre pasó, y con la pena del mundo, se dio de baja en la universidad…

Charlie trató, y trató…pero no la convenció…

Regresaba a Forks, dos asuntos le tenían ocupada su mente…

Su inminente boda y su conversión…

Ahhh pero nada sería de la forma que Alice quería…y su cuñada tendría que aguantar ese disgusto….

Recordó la última conversación sostenida con Alice

…_¿Qué? Te casas con mi hermano vestida solo con jeans, tenis y una sudadera… ¿estas loca?...una boda es algo único…si tan solo me dieras tiempo…te conseguiría un vestido digno de una princesa y….pero la chica no pudo continuar…_

_-Lo siento Alice, pero así como lo haz visto en tu visión, así será… dijo con decisión Bella_

_-Ni siquiera habrá pastel dijo una derrotada Alice_

Su Mercedes se deslizaba sobre la carretera de forma silenciosa….

**0000000000**

_Ya debería estar en camino…_

_¿Qué la detenía? Si bien le iba tenía que haber llegado hacía veinte minutos…._

-Como sigas caminando de un lado a otro hijo, abrirás una zanja dijo Carlisle

-Tiene un retraso de veinte minutos susurró Edward

-Paciencia cariño susurró Esme

**0000000000**

_Sí…su familia la esperaba en el porche…_

_Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle y su Edward…_

-Llegas tarde amor susurró Edward mientras le ayudaba a salir del auto

**0000000000**

_Un juez, amigo de Carlisle por supuesto, era quien llevaría acabo la ceremonia que uniría sus vidas…_

_Sí…la visión de Alice si se cumpliría…_

_Nadie, ni siquiera la propia Esme se había molestado en vestirse ostentosamente…_

_Alice que había esperado hasta el último momento por si Bella cambiaba de opinión…guardaba un lindo vestido de novia en su closet y un sexy vestido para ella…pero no…._

_Bella lucía radiante….unos jeans azules deslavados…una sudadera negra con las iniciales de su antigua universidad en la espalda…tenis azules como sus jeans…el cabello sujeto en una coleta…. Parecía lista para ir al supermercado y no para asistir a su propia boda_

_Edward no cabía en su propia felicidad…iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza…su color favorito…mocasines negros, camisa estilo polo y pantalones italianos negros….resaltaba su palidez, pero no podría dejar de sonreír…_

_Incluso Charlie llevaba su uniforme de policía_

-¿Lista? Preguntó Charlie…

-Sí respondió Bella

_La ceremonia sería llevada a cabo en la parte de atrás de la mansión Cullen…._

-Estamos reunidos aquí, para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estos dos jóvenes que se aman por encima de todas las cosas, que a pesar de todo, han sabido llevar su amor a terrenos sólidos, que no se dejan vencer a pesar de las situaciones que la vida misma prepara…

Porque cuando dos almas se encuentran, es imposible separarlas, porque el amor, el vínculo que las une, es más fuerte que cualquier cosa….

Espero que este amor que sienten hoy y que los reúne aquí, les perdure por siempre….

Ahora bien, Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Massen Cullen como tu esposo y prometes cuidarlo en la salud, en la enfermedad, en las penas y en las alegrías?

-Acepto dijo una sonrojada Bella

-Edward, ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa y prometes cuidarla en la salud, en la enfermedad, en las penas y en las alegrías?

-Acepto dijo un radiante Edward

_Ahora era Isabella Marie Massen…_

**0000000000**

_Horas después, ambos estaban en París, en una Mansión que pertenecía a Edward…._

_Estaba ubicada en el mejor barrio de París…_

_Los decorados del interior databan del siglo XVI….resaltando el color azul…._

-Es preciosa susurraba Bella

-No más que tú respondió Edward

Ambos estaban sobre una alfombra en la sala…

Un fuego acogedor resplandecía en la chimenea…

-¿Estás segura que **esto** es lo que en verdad deseas? Preguntó Edward

-Sabes que sí respondió la chica

Edward le miró la cara, era más hermosa, más preciada para él que el diamante más perfecto

La amaba más allá de toda lógica

Más que nada, deseaba estar con ella siempre, por siempre….

Tragó saliva

-Es una existencia de soledad infinita, Bella, una noche eterna, un mundo sin sol…verás morir a los que quieres….

-¿Cómo puede ser solitaria si estaremos juntos? – le sujeto el rostro entre sus manos – Edward, si tengo que elegir entre ti y el sol, te escogeré a ti sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo por mí? Preguntó la chica

-Sabes que sí Bella, pero la inmortalidad no es un don

-Edward, estoy destinada a estar contigo, mi destino está aquí, contigo, a tu lado, juntos, por siempre…

_El resplandor del fuego hacía que su rostro brillara…el pelo de Bella refulgía, incluso su piel…la oyó carraspear y supo que intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas…_

-Ya sé… tienes que beber de mí – susurró – pero eso no es más que una parte, ¿no? ¿El que bebas de mí?

_Ella sabía que seguirían los días más duros que tuviera que vivir….y lo pasaría con tal de estar junto a su amado_

_Edward no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en el cuello desnudo de Bella_

-Y tú beberás de mí dijo Edward….

_Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le ofreció los labios entreabiertos._

_Edward la besó…_

-Toda mi vida – susurró Edward mientras deslizaba los labios por su piel, con aliente gélido y húmedo – he esperado a mi alma gemela….me perteneces Bella

-Sabes que sí susurró la chica mientras se pegaba más a él….

-Me gustaría disfrutar de la eternidad junto a ti para saciar mi sed de ti Edward, dime que me dejarás vivir junto a ti por siempre

_La deseaba, por dios que la deseaba…pero no era el momento….y ella no hacía más que pegar su cuerpo al de él…_

_Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la piel pálida hacia él, dejando la garganta a escasos milímetros de sus labios…_

_Olía tan bien…._

_La besó allí…incapaz de hacer otra cosa_

_La yugular le palpitaba justo por debajo de la fina capa de piel._

_Le lamió allí, y, mientras tomaba su piel entre sus dientes, ella gimió con suavidad_

_Cuando la mordió, Bella se estremeció y lo apretó con más fuerza…._

-Hazme tuya Edward, hazme tuya para siempre, por siempre…susurraba Bella mientras sentía la ponzoña deslizarse en ella…

_Bella empezó a debilitarse…._

_Se estaba evaporando como la niebla bajo el sol…hasta que ya no existía más…_

_Solo vagamente se dio cuenta cuando Edward levantaba su mano y sin apartar la boca de su cuello, acercó el rostro de Bella a su propia garganta…_

_Algo se adueñó de Bella, un ansía desconocida hasta entonces y mordió el cuello de Edward para beber…._

_Era extraño, era algo único, era su rito…_

_Habían intercambiado gota por gota, ambos eran uno…._

_La piel le quemaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la luz del fuego inundándola mientras ella se sentía quemar por dentro….esas viejas sensaciones volvían…._

-Edward…me siento rara….susurró Bella presa de un dolor indescriptible que soportaba porque sabía que no era más que el puente a su felicidad….

Él rió con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo

-Estaré cada segundo contigo mi amor, no podría separarme de ti ¿sabes?

-No me dejarás nunca ¿cierto? Susurró Bella…

-Jamás…es nuestro destino estar juntos, si ya esperé un siglo, podré esperar un poco más para que seamos completamente felices

-¿No dejarás de amarme? ¿Cómo seré? Preguntó la chica en medio de su agonía

-Ahhh tonta Bella, ¿dejar de amarte? Eso no sucederá…serás más fuerte que cien humanos – con las manos le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro y su voz aterciopelada la tranquilizaba – serás más fuerte a medida que envejezcas y ese será el único indicio del paso del tiempo que se notará en ti…se te agudizarán más tus sentidos y alguna habilidad desarrollarás y yo te enseñaré a controlarte, te enseñaré a vivir esta vida y serás mía….vivirás para siempre….

-Contigo….juntos murmuró ella

-Siempre juntos, siempre conmigo amo, es nuestro destino….susurró Edward

**0000000000**

**Tachan….**

**Terminé…**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Esta es mi idea de conversión **

**Se les quiere mucho…dulces besos**

**Lynn Cullen**

_**EL FIN **_


End file.
